Through Your Eyes
by iris dreamer
Summary: Sakura has a talent for capturing sweet, storytelling moments on flim. When she loses inspiration, the person who was most unexpected helps her through. While a tight bond of friendship slowly connects the two, how far would you go for that special someon


----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people! You won't believe the ultimate back luck I've had with the computer. I was done with this 48-page short story, the one you're about to read right now, and the computer for some reason screwed up and boom! Every single page, every single word disappeared. Argh. Thus, I'm writing this again. I'm not going to not write it again because I wanted to share this kawaii one-shot of Sakura and Syaoran together! (Did that make any sense?) Anyhow, so bear with me here people. And those who wanted ADOHE to be updated, gomen, and I'll see you on the bottom to talk about that more! Don't worry; I'm not giving up on it!  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: To every single one of you who are reading this or have read my previous works. Thank you. If not for your great patience with an illiterate computer user like me, I think I would of killed the computer a long time ago. Hehe.  
  
----- Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS in any way. And this idea was inspired by a news report I saw on television. However, the main idea is mine and I intend for it to stay that way. No plagiarists allowed! Yep.  
  
-----  
  
"Sakura, you are stopping by the arts department today, right?" Tomoyo said as she tied her hair into a braid in front of the mirror in her room. Sakura leaned on the doorframe dressed in a light blue tank top and white pants.  
  
"Of course," She replied. "There is exactly fourteen days until we have to hand in our entries to the museum for the contest. I'm really glad that it's at Tomoeda Arts Museum this year. Remember how last year's was at Tokyo and we had to go all the way there?"  
  
"Yeah, and I remembered that someone woke up late and we were stuck in traffic." She replied with a sly grin.  
  
Sakura snorted inelegantly and decided to change the topic. "Stop dressing up, Tomoyo. Your hair looks perfectly fine." Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "Besides, all we're doing is stopping by our college so that I can talk to Kaho about my work this time."  
  
"Still don't know what to do yet?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "Not yet. I don't have much inspiration lately." She shrugged. "But I'll think of something. Are you still sticking to the topic of birds this year?"  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo replied, grabbing her bags and followed Sakura's lead out of their apartment. "Perhaps you should do something with people again, like the previous years. You capture people's emotions so well."  
  
"Arigato." She replied. "But I hope I can think of something again."  
  
"Don't worry! Didn't you think of your last idea one day when you were walking home? Just carry your equipment wherever you go!" She reminded with a suggesting smile.  
  
"Sure, rub it in, won't you Tomoyo?" Sakura replied sarcastically. "Besides, I really don't think that anything has been catching my interest. Remember last year how many piles I had to choose from?"  
  
"Yeah, and you end up having a sale with your signatures on them."  
  
Sakura laughed, remembering how they did have one, ending up selling each from five to twenty dollars US. (A/n: using US dollars here since I don't know how many of you guys know Japanese or Chinese currency.) Tomoyo had sold some of theirs and they had made quite a lot of money that helped them in their college tuitions. As rich as Tomoyo was, her mother never gave the idea that she could rely on her mother's money. Rather, just like Sakura, she made her own money and supported herself.  
  
"Oh, did you hear from Meiling lately?" Sakura said, changing the topic. "She said that she got a boyfriend lately and that he's super hot."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I heard that his name's Ryoko Kai (no relationship to the character that I used before with the same name.). "  
  
Her friend nodded in agreement. "Did she show you a picture of him?" Tomoyo's eyes widened in interest and Sakura pulled out a photo of Meiling with Ryoko from her wallet. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"He seems like the perfect type for Meiling." Tomoyo replied, grinning. "Very like Meiling's taste, the brown hair with red streaks and dark brown eyes."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Indeed. I've talked to him a few times when I called Meiling. He has the weirdest sense of humor, like Meiling's."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Now, all I need to know whether he puts up with her craziness sometimes."  
  
"Rika told me that Kai just laughs and pulls her into an one armed hug." She said. "Supposedly it works wonders on Meiling, especially after he smiles into her hair and whispers, 'I love you'."  
  
Rika, another friend of theirs, were roommates with Meiling at the dorms since both were in more similar curricular activities. There was also Naoko who lived with Chiharu and another girl who also lived in campus, going towards literature. Chiharu had been thinking of moving in with Takashi, but Naoko and Rika managed to convince her not until she was done with college.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo answered. "I send Kai the best of luck with Meiling. We all know she hits hard."  
  
Sakura laughed. It was a known fact that Meiling did that to every boyfriend she had before. Meiling had a fiery temper, especially when things were not going in the right direction and when she found that people around her were cheating her feelings. She was the best friend one could have, for she blazed with a strong sense of loyalty and strength.  
  
"If he can stand it, they'll definitely get married in the future."  
  
"I agree!"  
  
"So, Tomoyo, how are things going with Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled dreamily. "It's going perfect, Sakura. I can't imagine anyone else more charming than him! Since our first date he'd always buy me a white rose. Every time, Sakura for the past three years! Do you know how utterly romantic that is?"  
  
"Can't say, Tomoyo. It's not like I've had experience in the dating field." Sakura said with a smile. "Besides, any guy that wants to date me still has to go through the 'Touya interrogation'."  
  
"But Sakura, you're in college already! Twenty!" Tomoyo stressed. "A junior!"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm quite happy how life is already. And if I really do need a guy in my life, I haven't met him lately."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "All right, all right. We'll talk about this later. First, you go talk to Kaho, okay?" She commanded when they arrived at the Art Department of Tomoeda University, which was actually one of the best ones in Japan. They were especially known for their arts and literature.  
  
Sakura nodded and entered the classroom to find Kaho talking to a tall young man with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tomoyo's eyes widened when he saw him and nudged Sakura's back. "Ooh. I just saw that!" She squealed like a young schoolgirl. Sakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I was not checking him out." Sakura said automatically. "I was just wondering who he was since he's talking to Kaho."  
  
"Whatever girlfriend!" Tomoyo teased playfully.  
  
Kaho turned and saw her two students. "Sakura, Tomoyo!" She called them over. "I'd like you to meet Syaoran Li. Li, this is Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
The girls smiled and said their greetings. Syaoran glanced at them. "Konnichiwa." He grunted before returning to look at the photos on the wall. Sakura and Tomoyo shared a look. Kaho smiled.  
  
"He'll be taking over my job for a brief period of time."  
  
"Kaho, you're leaving?" Sakura said disbelievingly, turning her attention away from the rude man.  
  
Kaho laughed, her red eyes sparkling. "Iie, Sakura. You should know that this year's exhibition would be at Tomoeda Museum. Thus I have to help out this year."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"Not until after the exhibition, I'm afraid." She replied apologetically. "I presume you wanted to talk to me?" She said with a smile.  
  
Sakura grinned ruefully. "You know me too well, Kaho."  
  
"I've known you for ages Sakura." She replied. "We can talk for a few minutes before I have to leave for a meeting. Tomoyo, did you need help as well?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I just came here to see Sakura off before I go buy some stuff at the supermarket." Kaho nodded. "Sakura, I'll see you later this evening. Li-san, it's been nice meeting you."  
  
Syaoran just nodded his head to show that he heard. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "He's fine once you get to know him, Sakura. Now, what's this problem of yours? Don't know what pictures to choose from?"  
  
"Worse. I can't think of anything to take." She replied. "I suppose my main theme will be people once again, but I don't feel like I have any inspiration."  
  
Kaho smiled softly. "I shouldn't worry too much Sakura. Last year you took that winning photo of a little boy dancing in the rain when you walked home one day, didn't you? The picture will come to you naturally. You're just thinking too much."  
  
"Maybe I am." She mused. "Don't you have a meeting? Don't let me keep you here. I can probably think of something."  
  
"If you can't, I'm sure Li over there will be most willing to help you." She assured as she grabbed her car keys. "Sakura, best of luck and say hello to Touya for me if he calls you lately."  
  
Sakura nodded and waved her off. Once she left, she looked around to find only Syaoran there, looking at a few pictures a brave student had meekly asked him to see. Sighing, she decided to try her luck outside. Bringing her camera equipment a secluded place from everyone else, she set it carefully on a tripod.  
  
She fiddled with her camera and focused a little boy who had come in view, chasing after the bubbles he had blown. But as she clicked, she sighed frustratingly as she noticed that she didn't have the feeling and she was off in timing. These pictures would be no good when they came out. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tree trunk.  
  
"Mitsuku said you were having problems." A deep voice interrupted. "Do you need help?"  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open and were met with a pair of dark ones. She squeaked in surprise. Li smirked, looking down at her.  
  
"So do you? If you're just going to sleep, I'm leaving."  
  
Sakura glared and sat upright again. "If you're just going to insult me, then please do." She retorted. That just made him smirk even more and he leaned against the tree trunk with his arms crossed.  
  
She sighed. "I can't just find my inspiration, okay?" She said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Shut up." She commanded, trying to ignore his cocky grin. "Aren't you here to help? Because you're sure not a lot of help."  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?" he said. "Well, if you want I think, here it is. I think you just can't find it because you're concentrating on winning too much. All you care is winning that first place so you'll have four medals in a row. Do art for art's sake."  
  
Sakura's anger flared indignantly but when she saw no trace of him making fun of her in his words, she thought over the words. Perhaps she was focusing too much on winning rather than taking a good picture for photography's sake.  
  
"Don't you just hate it when I'm right?" His attitude was back again. "Perhaps you should change your topic into something else rather than people for a change."  
  
Sakura glared at him. "I've tried, but I seem to have a touch for people. What do you think I've been doing for the past few years?"  
  
"I don't know. What have you been doing?" He replied. She made an irritated gesture before picking up her camera and walking off towards the "dark room" where they developed their film. Syaoran watched her go, but decided not to follow the girl. She had a lot to think about anyways.  
  
When Tomoyo came home later that day with bags of groceries, Sakura was still in a not so good mood. She was hugging a bowl of popcorn watching a romance comedy movie in her pink tank and gray sweat shorts that announced that she was planning to stay home all day.  
  
"What took you so long, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh. Uh, I met Eriol on the way so we went to have some coffee and such." She blushed.  
  
But instead of the attention Sakura usually gave her, her friend just nodded her head and hugged the popcorn bowl harder.  
  
"So, what did you do? Do something embarrassing in front of the hunky Li Syaoran this morning?" She teased.  
  
Sakura immediately shot her friend a look. "Oh, come on Sakura. It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
She growled as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth. "He's a jerk, Tomoyo. I plan to write on such a topic for my English paper that all men are jerks with huge egos."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and sat down next to her friend, eating some popcorn as well. "So, what did the other sex do this time?"  
  
"Insult me with that cocky grin of his. Who does he think he is anyways? And then he goes on to criticize me that I do not do art for art's sake but rather for winning! What does he know about me?" She declared angrily. "And then he said that I should change my topic!"  
  
Tomoyo had to hide her grin. "Stop grinning, Tomoyo." Sakura warned.  
  
"You have to admit Sakura, that it's a bit amusing."  
  
"Whose side are you on anyways? Mine or his?" She demanded.  
  
"Yours of course," Her best friend replied, "But--,"  
  
"No buts!" Sakura cut in. "And don't go on saying how hunky he is. You should see his attitude."  
  
"All right, all right. Don't worry! Kaho will be back soon." Tomoyo tried to soothe.  
  
"Yes, but I still don't know what to do!" She wailed. "And don't question why I'm having such mood swings because you should know why by now." Tomoyo laughed and sat down next to her friend. When Sakura has her bowl of popcorn and watching some sappy romance comedy, one can usually bet that it's that time of the month again and most likely be correct.  
  
------  
  
Sakura actually woke up early without her alarm ringing. Lying in bed, trying to fall asleep again, she found out that she couldn't no matter how she tried. Grumbling, she swung her legs off her bed and walked on the cool floor to the bathroom.  
  
"Ohayo, you're up early." Tomoyo greeted once she saw Sakura come out of the bathroom all ready before she was.  
  
"Umph."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and entered the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out, Sakura was already at the breakfast table, drinking coffee, and looking a bit more awake.  
  
"Any plans today, Sakura?"  
  
"I'm stopping by the university to see how my pictures turned out yesterday. I'm not expecting them to be good or anything, considering I did them without really caring." She yawned. "Just fiddling around with the lenses."  
  
"Hm. Well, I have to work all day today because Miki's sick. Is that all right with you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll probably go the park for the festival." Her friend nodded and changed the topic by telling about some interesting customer who had stopped by the bookstore where she worked, asking if they sold road maps because he had lost his and he didn't want to let his girlfriend know.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked together before they split off: Sakura towards the university and Tomoyo to the bookstore. When she opened the door to the dark room, however, she could faintly see that the pictures were already taken off from the hanging wire and a figure was inside already.  
  
"You certainly took your time getting here," The figure told her. "I would have expected you to come here earlier to see your photos."  
  
"I don't remember giving you any permission to see my photos, Li," Sakura retorted. "Now will you give them to me?"  
  
"In a moment. I want to see these." He replied, walking towards the door, and right pass the angry girl. Sakura growled annoyed and followed him out the door where he was in the classroom, looking through each picture with detail.  
  
She sat down across him, tapping her fingers annoyed on the desk.  
  
Syaoran looked up briefly. "Stop tapping." He commanded. She made a face, but stopped tapping her finger. After a while he handed the pictures to her.  
  
Sakura glared and looked through them. No. None of them contained what she was looking for. Some of them weren't even good pictures. She tossed them on the table frustratingly.  
  
"They're not all bad," he commented.  
  
"Hm." She grunted.  
  
"But they're not good either."  
  
"I know they're not good okay?" Sakura said angrily. "I'm trying."  
  
"Then try harder." Syaoran replied with a smirk. "Because obviously you're not there yet."  
  
"Look here Li. A good picture isn't something you can just do within a matter of seconds. You have to relate to the scene and have a feeling for it. That's how you capture emotion and tell a story from only one picture. Sure I can take good pictures, but they aren't anything without a feeling behind them." Sakura said. She glanced at him. "Besides, what would you know anyway?"  
  
Syaoran observed her quietly, just looking at her without saying a word. Sakura sighed and started to gather up the pictures from the desk.  
  
"I do understand." His calm voice stopped her from leaving the room. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Syaoran looked away from her and to the window.  
  
"I came here to Tomoeda three years ago in hopes of doing something different." He started to say. "When I heard about the photography contest, I decided to enter since I've won before back home."  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat, and took his time to talk. "Perhaps you don't remember, but I entered the picture of roaring waves."  
  
"Now I remember," Sakura said quietly. "The one during a huge storm." She paused. "You didn't enter under your name. Perhaps that was why I didn't recognize you."  
  
"No, I didn't." He agreed. "And there was no need. Once I saw your picture, the black and white one of a little girl giving a little boy an innocent kiss on the cheek, I knew that mine was nothing against yours."  
  
"Yours was also," Sakura started.  
  
"No. Mine was nothing." He cut her off. "I went again every year afterwards. Your works continued to amaze me. The one of a young lady skating on the ice alone with snow falling lightly and the little boy dancing in the rain, like you said, told stories. I could feel what they were feeling."  
  
He stopped talking. Sakura listened to the breathing of his voice, the only sound she could hear in the quiet morning.  
  
"You never entered again." She spoke softly, not really daring to talk.  
  
His smile was a sad one. "No. Shouldn't have entered in the first place."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Gomen." Sakura spoke again.  
  
"For?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied. "I guess for losing your interest in photography I suppose. I mean, it was because of me."  
  
When Syaoran didn't answer her immediately, she was afraid that she had said the wrong thing. But suddenly the young man chuckled lightly. Sakura tilted her head, actually liking how it sounded.  
  
"I haven't lost my interest for it Kinomoto. I just don't take pictures anymore." He replied with a rueful smile. Then as if he was surprised of his actions, he quickly returned back to his serious manner. Nodding, he stood up. "I should be going. Work on those pictures." He demanded.  
  
"Li-san?" The girl called. He stopped at the doorway.  
  
"What?" His voice showed that he was irritated.  
  
"Want to come to the park with me?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "I have plans, Kinomoto."  
  
"What plans?"  
  
"Just plans," He replied. "And I don't need to report back to you what I do."  
  
Sakura went up to him grinning a bit too sweetly. "All right then." She told him. "It's okay if you don't want to come with me."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. He knew better than to think everything was okay. Even though he just met her, it was obvious that she had something up her sleeve when she gave in a bit too easily.  
  
"But then I'm not entering the contest." She spoke after passing by him.  
  
Syaoran turned around. "Kinomoto," He warned.  
  
"What? It's not like I have any inspiration." Sakura replied.  
  
"Kinomoto, you must know that blackmailing me won't do me any good." He told her with a smirk. "Besides, knowing you, you will enter the contest. You don't care about me one way or the other." His lips curled into a grin. "I'm a jerk, aren't I?"  
  
Sakura glared, fuming. She was trying to be nice yet here he goes again, making her pissed off once more.  
  
"You are one!" She yelled. "I don't care." She fixed him a look.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "In that case, I'll be happy to go to the park with you."  
  
"Why you!" Sakura sputtered, lost for words.  
  
"Didn't you want me to come?" He called, walking out the building. "You offered and I accepted. It'd be rude to take back the offer, wouldn't it Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura just made an irritated gesture and pushed the door open with a slam. Syaoran walked casually behind her, his hands behind his head as he whistled. He could see she was bristling with anger and he smirked.  
  
When the two got to the park, Sakura was obviously in a much better mood when she saw all the people there and the small stands selling foods. Syaoran eyed the place. She caught him looking around and she grinned.  
  
"For once the almighty Li is struck dumb?" She said evilly. Syaoran turned to give her the ultimate glare, which Sakura just smiled at.  
  
"There's always a celebration here at the beginning of each season." She explained, gesturing the huge amount of people eating and talking. "Summer's always one of the more fun seasons."  
  
"I am aware of what season it is Kinomoto." Syaoran said dryly.  
  
"Let's go have some lunch first, okay?" She asked, ignoring his earlier comment.  
  
"Get the facts straight. I came to the park, not to have lunch with you. If you really want to date me, you could have said so Kinomoto." He said smugly.  
  
"Will you just shut up?" Sakura cried. "I'm trying to be nice here. If you don't want to, fine! Be some egoistical bastard!"  
  
Syaoran gave her a look. He was clearly surprised at her usage of vocabulary. It wasn't everyday you'd meet a girl who'd call you an "egoistical bastard." He was really quite impressed.  
  
She, however, was glaring furiously.  
  
"Hey, look Kinomoto, I was just kidding okay?" He said. She still ignored him. "Okay, I'm some egoistical bastard who is also a jerk. Happy?"  
  
Sakura was still not talking, but he saw her shoulders relax a bit.  
  
"Fine. You can choose one thing we eat before I go." Sakura's face brightened. "One, mind you. And never bother me again."  
  
Sakura grinned and looked around the stands. Then she smiled when she saw it. "That one." She said, pointing at it.  
  
"You mean you want to join all those little kids?" He said.  
  
"Why not?" She replied. "Cotton candy is one of the best things on earth."  
  
"Cotton what?"  
  
"Cotton candy." She repeated. "Certainly you've had it before."  
  
Syaoran seemed a bit flustered. "Of course I have!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Whatever, Li-san. When you tell a lie like this, it's so obvious." Syaoran was shooting daggers at her once more. "Tell you what. I'll buy one and we can share, just in case you don't like it and waste my money."  
  
"Who said you were paying?" He demanded.  
  
"You can pay me back some other time," She said, tired of fighting with him. "Wait here."  
  
She came back a while later to the impatient young man who had found himself a bench. Noticing that she was coming, he moved over a bit for her on the bench. Sitting down next to him, she smiled and offered him to try the candy first. Syaoran eyed the colored fluffy candy on a stick.  
  
"It's just sugar." Sakura said, taking some for herself since he made not move to take some. "Mmm!" She smiled happily.  
  
She obviously wasn't going to let him off the hook if he didn't have any, so he pinched off the smallest amount Sakura would let him go by. Her eyes were on his every move. Syaoran sighed, and put the small piece of cotton candy into his mouth.  
  
Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. He actually kind of liked how the candy melted into his mouth. His hand reached out for more.  
  
Sakura smiled and let him hold the candy. Syaoran seemed like such a cute little kid when he was eating candy like no one was watching.  
  
"Hey, Li-san," She called. Syaoran turned to her and was greeted with the flash of Sakura camera.  
  
"Don't take pictures of me." His voice was serious and commanding. All the boyish smiles had disappeared and the air had turned so much colder.  
  
"I, uh," She started.  
  
"Just don't." he replied harshly. "I should take you home now, let's go." He commanded, handing the little remains of the cotton candy into her hands. Syaoran walked off before she could say anything else.  
  
Sakura stared at his back, wondering what could be wrong. Frowning, she ran up to catch up to him.  
  
"Li-san, gomen. I didn't know that you didn't like your picture to be taken." She said quietly.  
  
"So don't," He barked.  
  
Sakura cringed. "I'm sorry. I'll give you the picture when I wash it."  
  
"I don't want it." He replied harshly. "Just don't show anyone the picture. Do you understand? No one." Syaoran locked her eyes with his serious, ominous brown eyes that almost seemed like black.  
  
"Gomen." She said repeated.  
  
Syaoran shrugged and continued walking. Sakura was walking with her head down, watching her feet while Syaoran had his anywhere but at her. When he brought her to her apartment, his mood was no better than before although it was a little bit better. Sakura tried to apologize once more, but he would hear none of it. Once seeing that she was safely inside, he left without saying a word of goodbye.  
  
Sakura sighed and slumped to the floor next to her favorite couch. Who would of thought a picture would of hurt so much? The girl sighed and rolled over to get the remote control. She remembered turning it on, but she didn't recall what she saw or heard. Instead, her mind was on Syaoran Li. Perhaps the whole idea of picture taking reminded him of the past. But that didn't make sense; after all, he was the substitute for Kaho.  
  
When Tomoyo came home a while later with take-home Chinese food, Sakura had only figured one thing.  
  
Syaoran Li was pretty adorable when he had eaten that cotton candy. Despite everything that happened before and afterwards, he had just shown her a glimpse of who he really was behind that bitter sophistication. And she kind of liked what she saw there.  
  
------  
  
"Saku!" Tomoyo called from the bathroom.  
  
"What now?" Her friend asked, as she was in the process of painting her pearly white fingernails with pink cherry blossoms. They would look great with the clothes she had decided to wear later.  
  
"Could you help me with my hair later?" She replied.  
  
"What's the occasion?" One hand down, one more the go. The right hand was always a bit harder.  
  
"Eriol asked me to dinner tonight and it's some really fancy place." Tomoyo replied with a dreamy tone.  
  
Sakura smiled. The two obviously were in so much love. "Let me see what dress you're in." Sakura told her.  
  
Tomoyo opened the bathroom door. Her friend nodded approvingly when Tomoyo came out in a dark purple halter style dress. It brought out all her curves and clung to the right places. The bottom of the dress pooled fashionably around her on the ground, but with high heels, they would be at the perfect length.  
  
"Where'd you buy the dress?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo sat in front of the dressing mirror while Sakura styled her soft hair.  
  
She blushed. "Eriol bought it for me for our third anniversary two months ago."  
  
"That's so romantic of him," Sakura exclaimed. She smiled to her friend in the mirror. "So, what's the occasion this time?"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but blush again. "He just said it was because he loved me too much."  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"That's my line!" Tomoyo said with a grin. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well, I've always wondered what it'd be like to be the one saying it rather than the recipient." She replied with a roguish smile.  
  
"Sakura, I wish you would find your guy," Tomoyo started. Sakura just raised her eyebrow. "I mean, how am I going to have a double wedding with you?"  
  
Sakura laughed, surprised. "Well, deciding on how wonderful you look today, I won't be surprised if Eriol asked you the question tonight."  
  
Tomoyo squealed once she saw how wonderful her hair was, piled elegantly on her head with ringlets framing her slightly flushed face. "Sakura, you're wonderful!" Her friend thanked, giving her a hug.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your dress, Tomoyo." Sakura said, only giving her friend a small hug in return. "You have to tell me everything when you return, okay?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Her friend promised, while taking her black purse. "Wish me luck?"  
  
Sakura smiled gently. "More than luck, many blessings."  
  
Tomoyo turned around and grinned at her friend. "You know, you're the perfect mother type, you know that? I feel like your daughter going on a date."  
  
"Well, I don't plan on marrying anytime soon, but when I do, I'll keep that in mind," Sakura said laughing. "Now get out that door and to Eriol before I kick you out!"  
  
"Arigato, Sakura!" Her friend called once she closed the door. Sakura smiled and sat back down in the living room, staring at her nail polish. It felt really alone by herself. There was no one left to share her thoughts with, or just even a few words and smiles. She didn't think she'd ever find a boyfriend where she could do the things Tomoyo did every so often with the one she loved.  
  
Her gaze wandered onto a stray piece of paper on the table. Sighing, she picked it up. Obviously Tomoyo had forgotten that she had promised Sakura to go to the festival at the temple tonight. But she understood. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed a few numbers. Besides, she wasn't the only single out there that she knew of.  
  
But Rika had to work a late shift since her partner was sick. And Naoko had a huge English paper to hand in the next day that largely affected her grade. Meiling had her Ryoko Kai and were out seeing some movie together. She even tried Chiharu, who had Takashi. And as she expected, they were out on a date. Sakura sighed. Well, it wasn't that bad, going to the festival herself.  
  
It was just that going with someone made the whole matter more interesting.  
  
Sakura mumbled annoyed and tossed the phone on the sofa before walking into her room. After she changed into her light pink tank and white Capri, she couldn't help but feel a little better. She quickly put her auburn hair up into a messy bun before grabbing her camera and cell phone, and walking out the door.  
  
She hung the camera around her neck as she walked down the stairs while trying to adjust her sandals. Biting her lip gently, Sakura looked through the address book in her cell phone, calling anybody she didn't before.  
  
When she came to the last name on the list however, she froze. There was no way in a hundred years would she call him. She didn't see him since what happened at the park. Besides, did she really want his company? Sakura stared at the illuminating screen for what seemed like ten minutes before her thumb pressed the button.  
  
Sakura was still in daze as she closed her cell phone. Walking slowly, she tried to process what had just happened, but could not. The girl puffed her cheeks annoyed before she noticed the time and swore, running towards the festival.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" Sakura said with an apologetic smile, glancing at the clock that showed she was three minutes late.  
  
Syaoran grunted. "I was about to leave. You drag me out to come here?" He asked, gesturing to the crowded festival.  
  
"Hai!" She said, really happy that someone was actually here to spend the night with. Sakura laughed to herself; she was getting a bit desperate here. "Have you been here before?"  
  
Syaoran just shrugged. "Well, since you made me come, let's go say our blessings and get this night over with." He replied.  
  
Sakura groaned; he was as sweet as ever. People never changed over a span of two days. That was something she was going to keep in mind. After they said a few words of blessings and wishes, Syaoran decided to choose a noodle stand that looked fairly delicious and was quite clean.  
  
Although they didn't talk much, Sakura found herself enjoying his company. After all, he was willing to come when she thought she'd have to spend the night alone. That showed some thought and kindness.  
  
"Kinomoto, how are the pictures?" Syaoran asked, trying to make a conversation.  
  
She smiled. "I came here to take some." She replied. "Are you done? If not, I can wait until you are before taking pictures."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I'm done." He replied. "I saw a cotton candy stand while I was waiting for you. Do you want some?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "I've got you addicted on them huh, Li-san?"  
  
"Think what you want." He glared. "Do you want one or not?"  
  
"Sure," She said. "I'll be around here taking some pictures, so take your time."  
  
She was so into her surroundings that she didn't even notice Syaoran walking towards her silently with two cotton candies in his hands. Syaoran smiled lightly and leaned against the wall of a stall as he watched her take pictures. She was so familiar with everything. She was connected to the pictures she took. They all had stories to tell.  
  
A picture of a little girl riding on her father's shoulders as she pointed eagerly where she wanted to go.  
  
A picture of a middle aged man giving his old mother a stuffed purple dinosaur with a shy embarrassed smile.  
  
A picture of little kids playing tag in the midst of the crowds, laughing and not caring the disapproving looks of others.  
  
A picture of a pair of lovers as the young man put his cap backwards on his girlfriend teasingly as she laughed.  
  
They were all normal pictures, but not many people actually took pictures of them. Many people just rather took those posed one in front of some garden or statue. Sakura, however, chose to take pictures at the happiest moment, the moment where people would think back upon.  
  
"Any good ones?" he asked, handing her the pink one while he took the blue one for himself. Sakura shrugged and motioned him to sit next to her on the beach.  
  
"I don't know, but these are definitely better than the ones you saw a few days ago." She said, eating happily at the candy. When she looked out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Syaoran's face had a faint outline of his childish sweet smile lingering.  
  
"Let's go play games." She suggested brightly, wanting to see him smile.  
  
"Aren't we too old for that Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked briskly. "We're in college."  
  
"So?" Sakura demanded. "There's no rule that we can't." She smiled and tugged him along.  
  
Soon the two were sitting on small stools on the ground before a wide pan of water with colorful small goldfishes swimming inside. Sakura smiled. "Two nets please," She called and gave the owner some money. "Here," She thrust the net into his hand.  
  
"What the heck it this?" Syaoran asked, looking at the "net" which was simply a plastic circle with a handle and a thin piece of paper over the circle. "How am I going to fish with this?"  
  
"Skill, my dear Li-san. It's all about skill." Sakura replied laughing. "I don't see why you can't when all these little kids can. Look, that kid even has two!"  
  
Syaoran glared at her and turned to the water. After finding a fish in the water he liked, he jabbed the fish with the net. Luckily for the fish, it swam quickly away, but his net was ripped and useless.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh again. Syaoran glared and stood up. "Don't," She said between laughs. "Here, I'll show you." He paused to look at her dip the net at an angle carefully.  
  
Syaoran was grinning cockily. "Another net please," Sakura called.  
  
"Make it two," Syaoran corrected.  
  
She eyed him. "You challenging me?"  
  
"We'll have a bet. Losers have to do something winner wants." He replied, his lips curled up into a smirk once more. Sakura laughed and took up on the bet.  
  
An hour later, Sakura was still laughing. She had caught five fishes by then while Syaoran's pile of broken nets kept growing higher and higher. He shot her another glare, which Sakura was getting quite used to, before trying once more.  
  
Half a hour later, Sakura was sipping her orange juice that the owner had treated the two of them to, while waiting for Syaoran to catch that fish he set his eyes upon.  
  
"Li-san are you," Sakura started.  
  
"Hush!" He told her sharply as he dipped his net quickly into the water. "Ah ha!" he yelled triumphantly as a fish was seen on his net. Sakura grinned and quickly supplied a plastic bag full of water. He proudly placed the fat red goldfish inside.  
  
The owner joined in Sakura laughter. However, that did not make the owner any more understanding; Syaoran had to pay for all the nets he used, all 54 of them. This did not dampen the spirits of Syaoran in any way. He was holding his fish like a proud little boy and Sakura had to fighter her urge over and over again to take pictures of him.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Syaoran actually had a really deprived childhood. What child did not eat cotton candy or play games at a festival before? Besides, he had been here for three years, going on four already! It made her wonder what he did in his normal life.  
  
"I have decided to name it Lucky." Syaoran's voice broke her out from her thoughts.  
  
"Name what Lucky?" She replied.  
  
"You weren't listening!" He accused. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "My fish. Its name is Lucky from now one."  
  
This was getting a bit out of hand. The Syaoran Li she knew would never do this. Never would he fish for an hour and a half for one fish and then go name it Lucky. Besides, for Heaven's sake, Lucky was the name of the huge golden retriever that lived next door.  
  
"I've always wanted a pet of my own, preferably a dog, but since all I have is a fish, it's name is Lucky." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Li-san, are you all right?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her and Sakura breathed a breath of relief. "It's ten thirty already." He told her curtly. "I'll send you home."  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded. The two walked under the quiet moonlight alone down the road. The silence was soothing, like a soft blanket and there were no feelings of being uncomfortable. Sakura smiled. She had learned more about Syaoran Li that she ever had before.  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto," Syaoran said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think Daidouji would mind if you came home a bit later?" he asked, not even looking at her.  
  
She shrugged. "What? Are you kidnapping me?"  
  
"Nothing so pleasant." Syaoran drawled. "Now close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close your eyes," he smirked and Sakura glared at him before she did what he asked. "Don't open them until I tell you to do so, okay?"  
  
"Fine," She gave in.  
  
Syaoran reached over and held her hand, which made her jump. "I don't bite." He told her with a grin, as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Your bark is more dangerous." She shot back.  
  
"Most likely." Syaoran admitted. "I want to bring you somewhere. Remember, don't open your eyes."  
  
Sakura sighed out loud and nodded her head. His hand was warm against hers as he gently led her in the direction he wanted her to go. Surprisingly, his voice was gentle when he told her to be careful of her step and more than once had he used two hands to lead her through difficult routes.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hush."  
  
"When can I open my eyes?"  
  
"Quiet." He scolded her lightly. "We're almost there okay?"  
  
Sakura frowned and stayed quiet. As she walked, she could feel a wonderful breeze sweeping over her. She took in a deep breath; the familiar smell of salt filled her senses.  
  
"You brought me to the ocean?" Sakura asked incredulously. Syaoran turned to see that her eyes were still closed.  
  
"You can open your eyes." He told her.  
  
When Sakura did, she drew in a sharp intake of breath. This was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. The moon and stars were gently dancing on the gentle ocean's surface. The water sparkled every time the waves hit the dazzling white shore.  
  
"Li-san, this is so lovely," She breathed, eyeing him with wonder. "Arigato."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "This was the same ocean I took my picture." He said.  
  
Sakura gave him a sidelong glance and smiled. "Arigato, Li-san. It's been a while since someone's done something so special like this to me."  
  
"Yeah, well, you bought me to the festival so I decided to show you something in return." He said.  
  
Sakura smiled and bent down. "What are you doing in that position?"  
  
"I'm going to walk in water. Want to join me?" She asked with a grin as she took off her sandals and began rolling up her pants.  
  
Syaoran looked at her then towards the ocean. His eyes finally came back to the girl next to him before he, too bent down and took off his shoes. The two walked slowly in the water, the waves rolling gently over their bare feet.  
  
"Hey, Li-san," Sakura called.  
  
He turned back to look at her, only to receive a mouthful of seawater. Syaoran glared at her through his wet bangs as he spit out the water. "You're going to pay for that!" He declared, bending down and charging at her. Sakura squealed and set off running only to be tackled into the seawater a few seconds later.  
  
Syaoran smirked from his standing position as Sakura sat in the waist deep water. "You could at least help me up you know," She told him. He looked down at her briefly before extending his hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Why you!" Syaoran sputtered as he too, sat in the ocean with Sakura next to him laughing. He pushed her smartly into the water, causing Sakura to be drenching wet.  
  
She grinned and splashed water back at him. Within minutes, the two were soaked to the skin with water and laughter and yells could be heard in the once quiet night. Sakura stood up and offered her hand to help Syaoran stand. He eyed it.  
  
"Oh, come on, Li-san. We're both wet already." She said. "Okay, we'll call it a truce. Deal?"  
  
Syaoran reached up for the hand and Sakura pulled him up. "Deal." He replied, looking into her eyes. Sakura looked up into a pair of golden brown eyes that contained a twinkle. They were no longer those dark harden ones that she knew before.  
  
The two ambled back to their possessions at the other end of the beach. Thankfully, it was a warm night and the wind whispered in their ears.  
  
"Oh, look!" Sakura said, pointing. Syaoran followed her lead and saw a pearly white shell washed up from the waves. He bent down and retrieved it.  
  
"Here." He placed it in her hands without another word and started to walk again.  
  
Sakura looked at him walk, smiling as she looked at the shell. "Arigato, Li- san!" She thanked, catching up to him.  
  
"Wear my jacket." He told her instead, picking it up from where he placed his shoes. "I don't want Daidouji blaming me that I got you sick."  
  
Sakura smiled all the same and wrapped the dry warm jacket around her shoulders. Syaoran waited for her to wear her sandals and grab her fishes before leading her back to the main road and towards home.  
  
Before Sakura could get her keys into the door, the door flung open to reveal Tomoyo with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Why, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "What a surprise." Sakura glanced at her; she could have sworn that she saw an evil look on her friend's face.  
  
"I'm going to change out of these clothes. Li-san, arigato for walking me home and spending the night with me." Sakura said with a smile. "I had fun."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes brightened at her words. "Li-san! Why don't you come in? Change a few clothes before you leave." She suggested with a smile.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged.  
  
"Or at least have a hot cup of tea." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Li-san, will you decide if you want to come in or not?" Sakura called to him from inside. "You're letting all the bugs in."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and came in, closing the door behind him. Sakura came and tossed him a few clothes. "My oniichan's, so return them after you wash them." She said before walking off to her room to change.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Here, Li-san, you can change in the bathroom." Syaoran nodded and went inside, locking the door behind him. All that was left was Tomoyo, who had an evil smile as she started to plan things out.  
  
Sakura came out from her room a few minutes later in a blue t-shirt and gray shorts and helped Tomoyo prepare some tea. Syaoran entered the room in a large fitting navy shirt with long black pants. In his hands were his wet clothes and his fish. Sakura had to stop herself from laughing by quickly turning around and holding her breath.  
  
"Li-san," Tomoyo started, covering the pause where Sakura was doubling over the counter with what sounded like giggles and Syaoran was giving her the deadly glare. "Do you want some tea before you go?"  
  
He turned his eyes on her. "Iie, but arigato. I'll be going." He paused. "Arigato for lending me the clothes and I'll return them as soon as possible." Syaoran eyed Sakura who was grinning sweetly, and left without another word.  
  
After he left, Sakura laughed out loud. Tomoyo looked at her strangely. "Now what was that all about?" She said with a smile.  
  
"How about we share our evening events over some iced lemon tea?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"But Saku, you have to go first; I'm dying to know why you ended up with Li- san in front of our apartment soaking wet with a bag of fish."  
  
Sakura grinned and began to tell her friend what had happened that night.  
  
--- An hour and a half later at 2:05 in the morning. ---  
  
"I never knew that Li-san had such an adorable side to him!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura finished up her story.  
  
"Or a romantic one," She filled in. "I really wasn't expecting any of it."  
  
"You know, it was awfully nice of Li-san to spend the night with you." Tomoyo started. "Really quite sweet and thoughtful."  
  
Sakura scowled. "Tomoyo, do not even think of it."  
  
'Think of what?" She replied innocently as she watched Sakura stand up and fill an empty round fishbowl with water.  
  
"You know what," Sakura said as she dumped her five fish inelegantly into the bowl of water.  
  
"No, I don't." Tomoyo sang. "You'll just have to tell me what."  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. I just remembered something," Sakura looked at the fish swimming in the water. "Guess what Li-san named his fish."  
  
"You mean the expensive one he fished for with you?" Sakura nodded. "I don't know."  
  
"Tomoyo, guess!"  
  
"Okay, uh, Fishy?"  
  
"Tomoyo, you're not even trying."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Okay, okay." She thought for a while. "Guppy?"  
  
Sakura stared at her. "Guppy? Why would you name a fish Guppy?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought of it. Perhaps I read it somewhere." Tomoyo said shrugging. Sakura eyed her but didn't question her any further. "So what did Li-san name his fish?"  
  
"Hm. How about Lucky?"  
  
"Lucky as in the huge golden retriever Lucky, Lucky?" Tomoyo said awed.  
  
"Yep. Lucky as in the huge golden retriever Lucky, Lucky." Sakura repeated. Tomoyo and Sakura shared a look before laughing once again.  
  
"Aw, Li-san so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. "Just like you Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo! I told you not to make any hypothetical theories about me and Li- san!" Sakura scolded. "There is nothing between us and if there is, it might be friendship but nothing more."  
  
But Tomoyo was grinning that smile of hers that showed she clearly didn't believe a word Sakura was saying.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura growled.  
  
"Look! You're even acting like him!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened at the thought and puffed her cheeks.  
  
"Anyhow!" Tomoyo cheerfully said. "Perhaps I should talk about my night with Eriol now."  
  
"Good idea." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed and started to tell with great detail, the romantic evening they had.  
  
"What? He didn't propose yet?" Sakura cut in the middle. Tomoyo gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"Well, if you'd listen, perhaps I'll tell you."  
  
Sakura grinned and motioned her to tell. "Well?"  
  
"Okay! I'm engaged, happy?" Tomoyo grumbled.  
  
"Congratulations!" Sakura said with a kind smile and went over to give a hug to her friend who was still grumbling how Sakura was mean, not letting her tell all the details. "Can I see the ring?"  
  
Tomoyo relaxed and grinned. "How does this look?" She raised her left hand and on the fourth finger there was a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled under the light. "Sakura, it was so romantic! You know how I love throw a penny into the fountain at the park and make a wish right?"  
  
Sakura nodded. The fountain had an angel sculpture and it was said that wishes really came true and that the angel especially helped those with love.  
  
"Well, Eriol brought me there tonight and asked if I wanted to make a wish. Of course I wanted to so he handed me a new shinny penny." Tomoyo told her, her eyes went dreamy at the memory. "It was a new one. Today's date."  
  
She took out the ring from her pocket and showed it to Sakura who was really quite amazed. Very sweet and romantic.  
  
"So I made a wish and threw the coin into the water." Tomoyo continued after putting the penny back safely. "Eriol asked me what I wished for but I didn't want to tell him."  
  
"Because you obviously wished that Eriol would propose to you." Sakura said knowingly.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Eriol told me he understood and wanted me to look into the water." She sighed. "You won't believe what I saw there!"  
  
Sakura waited for Tomoyo to stop sighing romantically so that she could knew what happened.  
  
"There, in the clear water, was an engagement ring. This ring!" Her friend said. "I took out the ring and turned to see Eriol on his knees, asking me to marry him!"  
  
"That's so romantic!" Sakura said. Really it was. It was far better than anything she had saw or heard before. Eriol was the most romantic person on the earth, but she also knew that he would do anything for his Tomoyo.  
  
"Isn't it?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"The best news in a million years, Tomoyo." Sakura said sincerely. "Congratulations, Tomoyo."  
  
"Arigato Sakura." Tomoyo sniffed from being too happy. "Now all we have to do now is to find the perfect guy for you and we can have a double wedding."  
  
"You weren't kidding?"  
  
Tomoyo glared at her. "Of course not! Isn't that a wonderful idea?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "You're going to have to wait a while."  
  
She was grinning that smile again. "Heh! It'll hit you before you know it," Tomoyo said. Sakura wisely chose not to respond to that for she had a hunch that Tomoyo was hinting at Syaoran.  
  
Now how in the God's name would that be possible?  
  
-----  
  
The phone was ringing loudly. Quite loudly in fact. Sakura growled and turned to her other side.  
  
The phone didn't give up, yelling it's loudest ever.  
  
"Tomoyo! Get the phone!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The shrills just kept getting louder. The girl frowned and covered her head with her pillow without success of blocking the noise.  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
No answer but the phone. Whoever called was really stubborn. Sakura peeped a look at the clock that showed it was seven in the morning. Having been up until three talking to Tomoyo, four hours of sleep definitely wasn't enough for her.  
  
Putting her feet against the cool floor, Sakura forced herself out of bed and walked into the living room and searched for the source of all the noise.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura barked into the phone.  
  
"Rise and shine princess!" A masculine voice greeted. Sakura narrowed her eyes. The voice sounded suspiciously familiar........  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She yelled. This was too early for pranks.  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," A voice commented.  
  
"Li-san, will you shut up?" She demanded, even more pissed off when she realized it was he. "Why are you calling anyway?"  
  
"You can recognize my voice," Syaoran drawled sarcastically. "Now open the door."  
  
"Open the what?"  
  
"The door. Or are you still sleeping?"  
  
"I heard that. Why are you at my door at seven in the morning?" Sakura said, ticked off.  
  
"Just open the door Kinomoto." He told her. "I haven't had breakfast yet."  
  
"You're hella annoying!" Sakura screamed into the phone, and pressed the end conversation button with a hard jab. She stormed to the door and yanked it open to reveal a smirking Syaoran.  
  
"I know I am. Next you'll be saying I'm an egoistical bastard who is also a jerk right?" He greeted with a sly grin.  
  
"Argh!" Sakura screamed. Her knuckles that were grasping the doorknob were going white as she stopped herself from slamming the door into his face. "I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
"Because I'm handsome, smart, and gentle?" Syaoran suggested. "Most females have told me that I'm one of the most handsome men alive."  
  
"They must have compared you to a pig." Sakura retorted, storming off to her room.  
  
Syaoran grinned amusedly before welcoming himself into her house and closed the door behind him. Sakura was in her room, ranting curses directed to him. He hummed a happy tune and walked to the kitchen, and started to make breakfast.  
  
When Sakura re-emerged from her room dressed in a jean short skirt and a tight white tank, Syaoran had just finished sliding an omelet onto a plate.  
  
"Ohayo, Kinomoto." He greeted.  
  
Sakura glared at him and sat down on a stool.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up so early in the morning." Syaoran started, sliding the plate had a cheese omelet and ketchup on the side decoratively to her. "I should of known that you and Daidouji would be talking early into the morning."  
  
"Then why'd you wake me up?" Sakura asked, not touching the plate.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "It's not poisoned you know." He told her. Sakura sighed and grudgingly started to eat. "Good?" Sakura shrugged, but continued eating.  
  
"Look, I came here to return your oniichan's clothes."  
  
"You could of came by later." Sakura said, knowing better. "What do you want?"  
  
"Okay, I came here to thank you for the fun night yesterday." Syaoran said. "I don't go out usually here in Japan and it was nice of you."  
  
Sakura stopped eating. "But you've been here for three years,"  
  
"I've been out," he protested.  
  
She snorted. "Where do you live anyways? Tomoeda's a small town and I haven't seen you anywhere."  
  
"I have to work," Syaoran replied. "I usually go out when it's really late or early in the morning."  
  
"Hm." Sakura said, not really believing him. She finished off the coffee Syaoran had made before bringing her empty dishes and Syaoran's to the sink to wash. "So, you haven't told me why you came here."  
  
Syaoran shifted from one foot to the other. "I saw an article on the newspaper this morning and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go ride a hot air balloon with me."  
  
Sakura dropped the fork she was washing. Syaoran glared at her and picked it from the sink for her. "If you didn't want to go that much, you could of told me." He said crossly.  
  
"But, Li-san," Sakura started, taking the fork from him, but only to drop it again. Syaoran reached for it again when he was overcome by a huge hug from Sakura. "Arigato!" She thanked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I, uh," Syaoran stuttered, wrapping his arms around the happy girl awkwardly, his face tinted red.  
  
She pulled away from him with a beaming smile. "You're wonderful!" She told him. "Let me call Tomoyo and tell her what I'm doing today so she won't worry."  
  
Syaoran nodded and watched Sakura skip to the phone and walked to her room. He sat down on the chair, dazed at what just happened. He looked down at his hands, thinking over that he just had Sakura in his arms. Syaoran shook his head. What was he thinking of?  
  
Sakura came back later with a demin bag slung over her right shoulder and camera around her neck. "Tomoyo said there were a few cold drinks in the fridge that we can take with us," She told him, tossing him two cans of Pepsi. Sakura straightened.  
  
"We can go now," She chirped.  
  
Syaoran nodded and lead the way to his sliver jeep. The ride was quite silent and they didn't have much to say anything. Syaoran was deeply concentrated on the road and only talked to Sakura when he asked her to look at the map. But this didn't really affect the girl next to him who was too overjoyed to care.  
  
His mind started to wander as the traffic became much slower on the highway. Somehow he couldn't help but to glance over at Sakura who was either watching the scenery outside or singing along to whatever song that was playing on the radio. He was amazed at how much he had changed during the time span of only a few days. Him, the only male in his family, was called to be the most precious in a traditional Chinese family. His parents had more than high expectations for him and when his father died when he was three; his mother was even stricter. As a result, he never enjoyed his childhood, saw the sun, play with children his age, or anything else that a normal child would do.  
  
This girl he just met, Sakura, however seemed to have something wonderful in her that he lacked. For some strange reason, it was actually fun to spend time around her.  
  
"Hey, uh, Li-san," Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt," She mocked.  
  
Syaoran just glared at her.  
  
"I think I should tell you that you just drove past the entrance?" She continued with a lazy smirk on his face.  
  
"Give me the map!" Syaoran grabbed the map from her hands and squinted at it. In a few seconds, he had stuffed the map back into her hands and did a huge daring U-turn.  
  
"Li-san!" Sakura exclaimed, holding onto the door handle to prevent herself from falling over. "That was very dangerous!" She scolded once the car was back to normal.  
  
Syaoran have her a smirk. "Enjoy the ride?" he asked, as he pulled up to the entrance of the hot air balloon fair.  
  
Sakura shot him daggers. "I'd be careful if I were you," She warned.  
  
Syaoran returned the look with a cocky grin. But before he could reply something back, a middle-aged man interrupted them with a warm smile.  
  
"Ah! Welcome!" He greeted. Sakura flashed him a smile back. "Interested for a ride?"  
  
"Hai. That's why we came." She told him brightly.  
  
"Ah! How romantic." The man nodded in agreement. "Spending a hot air balloon ride with you lover is indeed wonderfully romantic."  
  
Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
"He - I," Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Ah! So this is the lucky man?" The older man nodded approvingly at Syaoran. "The two of you match most wonderfully."  
  
"But, I," Sakura tried again.  
  
"Ah! Don't worry my dear." He told her, patting her on the back. "I understand how you two want to spend some time alone. Just find anyone with the black badge and we'll be happy to take you into the sky." He grinned and walked off.  
  
"Why didn't you help me there?" She hissed, turning to him sharply.  
  
"You seemed perfectly capable, Kinomoto," Syaoran replied with a charming smile that threw Sakura completely off guard.  
  
"You'll regret it later," Sakura grinned wolfishly before adding, "Syaoran." She flipped her long auburn hair behind her shoulder and walked off. Syaoran watched her go, wondering what the heck had gotten into Kinomoto's mind when Sakura called to tell him to hurry up.  
  
The two took forever to choose a balloon that matched their likings. Syaoran dismissed anything that had more "feminine" colors while Sakura refused to ride in anything Syaoran liked. Their guide was progressing from amusement to slight irritation.  
  
"That one!" Sakura and Syaoran called at the same time. When they noticed that they had said the same word, the two immediately glared at one another. Their guide, this time a bit older man than the earlier one, chuckled amusedly.  
  
"What a wonderful choice," he cut through the two. It was an emerald green one with a Chinese character on it.  
  
"Hey, Li-san," Sakura called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does the Chinese character say?" She asked, looking admirably at the handsome word.  
  
Syaoran glanced at it briefly. "In Chinese it's 'Yong,' meaning forever or always."  
  
"Forever what?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
"Well then, let's get on, shall we?" The guide quickly ushered the two on the hot air balloon basket. As the balloon started to rise, the other side of the balloon showed another Chinese character that the two had not seen.  
  
"Hey, Li-san!" Sakura called him over to her side. "Look, there's your car!"  
  
Syaoran squinted and he could see a sliver car that looked familiar to his, except he never recalled something horrendously bright pink on his car before.  
  
"There must be a million sliver cars out there, Kinomoto." He told her. "Besides, no car of mine would have a shocking pink on it."  
  
He turned to see Sakura smiling a bit too innocently. Syaoran turned back on the car again. "Kinomoto, you didn't," He started.  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"You stuck that pink thing on my car didn't you?"  
  
"Hey! I resent that! It's not a pink thing; it's my favorite flag." She corrected him.  
  
"Kinomoto!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura answered sweetly.  
  
"Tell me that I haven't been driving with that embarrassing thing on my car the whole day." He warned, stressing the word thing.  
  
"Um, I don't know?" She tried.  
  
Syaoran made a frustrated gesture and looked the other way. Sakura sighed and leaned over the basket more to admire the scenery. No matter what people said, they didn't really match. They bickered all the time and both lived upon torturing each other. Now how could anyone say that they were so kawaii together?  
  
"Um," The man started. The two turned to glance at him. "Uh, I just wanted to say that we'll be staying around this altitude so if you want to take pictures, please do."  
  
Sakura stared at the man for a while before running a hand over her camera. Then she looked at the stunningly beautiful view. It all made sense to her right now.  
  
"Li-san," She asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran grunted to show that he was listening.  
  
"You brought me here to find my inspiration, didn't you?" She continued in an awed, surprised voice.  
  
"If you want to put it that way," He told her, not looking at her.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura said sincerely. "I mean it, Li-san. Arigato."  
  
Syaoran just nodded his head. But what he didn't expect was Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around his torso, her face buried into his shirt.  
  
"Arigato, Li-san," She whispered into his back. "No one's ever done this before to me. Never." She sniffed. "You're the best, Li-san."  
  
Syaoran sighed and let him self relax. "Your welcome," He told her gently. "I brought you here so you could take pictures, not hug me you know." He chided softly.  
  
Sakura smiled into his back. She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. She gave him a lopsided smile as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. Then without saying anything more, she took her camera off her neck and began to take pictures.  
  
When they came back to ground level around ten minutes later, Sakura was beaming, Syaoran was looking around indifferently, and the guide was smiling at the sweet moment he had just witnessed earlier.  
  
Syaoran stood at the ground, his eyes glancing at the hot air balloon before quickly turning away. Sakura saw this and raised her eyebrow. When she turned to see what he had been looking at, her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, Li-san, what does this Chinese word mean?" She pointed at a more complex word.  
  
"Uh, it says, "ai," which, uh, means like, "yung," forever," Syaoran told her quickly. Sakura stared at him, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. The guide chuckled to himself before leaving.  
  
"So, er, Li-san, what now?" Sakura asked timidly.  
  
Syaoran grunted and walked towards his car. "Take that stupid pink thing off my car," He replied.  
  
Sakura watched him go, a smile spreading across her face. She was glad that the hug hadn't ruined her friendship with him. "Li-san, it's a flag, not a thing!" She yelled back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
By the time Sakura had arrived to his jeep, Syaoran was already in the car with his sunglasses on, tapping the wheel impatiently. "What took you so long?" he demanded as he reached over to push open the door for her when he noticed that Sakura's hands were full.  
  
"Arigato," She nodded and placed the bags down carefully before closing the door. "I got us some drinks and food since we're all out of it." She told him, handing him a bottle of lemonade.  
  
"Smart thinking," Syaoran, told her, starting the car.  
  
"Hm." Sakura said as she sipped from her bottle. "So, where's my flag?"  
  
"In the glove compartment."  
  
Sakura nodded and reached over to get the flag. "Oh, and the flag really matches you." He smirked as he caught her in mid-act of waving it, the bold white words on the pink background proclaimed, "I'm the Queen of the world."  
  
Sakura wrinkled her nose at him and drank from her lemonade. The two later stopped by for lunch, Sakura's choice at Burger King and then ice cream at Dairy Queen, before going horseback riding and learning to make apple pies. It was interesting to see that Syaoran was actually pretty good at making apple pies but was horrible at trying to ride a horse that he claimed was "untamed," every time he slid off the horse. Sakura had fun laughing while she was new at riding, she wasn't that bad.  
  
The sun was setting when Syaoran drove on the highway toward home. Sakura had fallen asleep after five minutes, looking adorable in a large straw hat that he had gotten for her. Syaoran smiled softly at her, then at the beautiful sunset enveloping them. He slowed down and brought his car to a stop at the curb. Gently taking the camera from Sakura's hands, he looked once more at the sky before picking it up and taking careful aim towards the sky.  
  
It was the first picture he had taken in the past three years.  
  
When Syaoran stopped in front of Sakura's apartment the sun had already set and the night was beginning to come. Glancing over to the sleeping girl he sighed softly before getting out of the car and going over to her side. He gently unbuckled her seat belt and carried Sakura up in his arms. Tomoyo was apparently spying from the window because before Syaoran could ring the bell, the door had flung open.  
  
"Ah, kawaii~" She sighed with stars in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran frowned at her. "No pictures, Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"Where's Kinomoto's room?" He asked, in the same monotone voice.  
  
The roommate grumbled under her breath but lead the young man to Sakura's room. Syaoran gently placed the sleeping girl on the bed where she immediately curled up comfortably. He grinned ruefully at her.  
  
"I need to get some of her stuff on the car." Syaoran's indifferent attitude was back. "Wait." He commanded Tomoyo. He came back a minute later with her bags, her camera, and her bright flag.  
  
Tomoyo laughed once she saw the flag and placed her friend's belongings into her room. Syaoran nodded curtly and after saying goodnight he disappeared into his car and drove off.  
  
-----  
  
The two became inseparable, wonderful friends after that. Tomoyo and Syaoran even became good friends later on and both had a loving for teasing Sakura. Their greatest accomplishment should be the time they moved a sleeping Sakura out to the cot on the balcony with her bright pink flag waving.  
  
As time passed, Sakura seemed to find little bits of her inspiration. But the number of pictures she took was very little and the deadline of the entries was drawing near. Tomoyo had already handed hers in, a black and white photo of a mother swallow feeding her babies. It had a wonderful motherly feeling to it, full of love and security.  
  
"Kinomoto, just wash the photos!" Syaoran told her. "You've taken pictures, but you won't wash them. Why?"  
  
Sakura stared defiantly back into his dark eyes. "Not yet," She replied stubbornly.  
  
"Kinomoto, if you don't wash them, how will you know if you have a good one or not? You have until tomorrow morning to hand them in!"  
  
"I know how much time I have left," Sakura replied stubbornly. "I'll hand one in before then. Why are you worrying so much?" She asked irritably.  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "I'm trying to help here, if you haven't noticed Kinomoto," He told her coldly. "What if you run out of time?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You're so stubborn, Kinomoto," Syaoran declared. "Why can't you just wash them and I can try to help you from there?"  
  
"How can you help me?" Sakura asked rudely. "You've lost before and you haven't even taken a picture after that. So whose afraid?"  
  
Syaoran's face hardened and his eyes grew cold and hard. Sakura looked into her face and found that her words had gotten too far.  
  
"Ano, gomen," Sakura whispered, trying to mend the crack between them. She reached out to touch him, but Syaoran flinched.  
  
"Leave it, Kinomoto." He said in a quiet, deadly voice. "I don't even know why I bother with you. Perhaps I thought I saw something in you, but I guess I was wrong. I have my reasons of not entering but I don't see why you're so afraid. So what if you don't win? People who like your work, like me, will still look at it and admire it, medal or no medal."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face now. "Onegai, Li-san, gomenasai."  
  
"You say I'm an egoistical bastard." Syaoran voice was like poison. "You're not much better yourself."  
  
With that, he turned and left the apartment, slamming the door shut when he left, the echoes of the door and his words swirled in her head. Sakura crumpled to the floor, crying hard. How could she have been so stupid, careless, and cold to him? Syaoran had done so much for her, bringing her to places in hopes that she would find a good photo worth putting up on a gallery. But what did she do in return? Nothing, but her anger and ungratefulness.  
  
When Tomoyo returned later that night from work, she found Sakura lying on the floor, covered with tears. "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura opened her heavy eyelids to reveal her red sore eyes. "I've lost him, Tomoyo. I've lost him."  
  
"Saku, you haven't lost him." Tomoyo comforted. "Tell me what happened and we can try to mend what has happened.  
  
Sakura whispered the afternoon's event to her best friend, tears pouring once more as Tomoyo rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm a baka, Tomoyo. I don't think I'm even worth being his friend anymore. How could I been so harsh to him?"  
  
"Sakura, you were just frustrated and with the deadline coming, you were under too much stress." Her friend reasoned. "And Li-san was just too worried for you. Why don't you go wash those pictures and see what goes on from there?"  
  
Sakura sniffed. "I'm so stupid Tomoyo. I didn't want to wash those pictures because I was afraid that if I did and if I actually found one to hand in, Li-san would stop coming over."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. The only reason why he came and brought me to places was so that I could find some inspiration. But if I found that picture, he wouldn't have a reason to come anymore."  
  
Sakura sniffed some more before falling into Tomoyo's warm arms once more.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sure if you tell him what you just told me, Li-san would forgive you." She told the distressed girl. "But all you can do now is to wash those pictures. You don't want to let him down, do you? After all that he's done?"  
  
She nodded and pulled away from Tomoyo's embrace. "Arigato, Tomoyo. I'll go now." She quickly grabbed her camera and rushed out the door. Her friend smiled and gently closed the door after her best friend who was running towards the university.  
  
Sakura quickly opened the door to the darkroom. Whispering a prayer to God, she gathered the equipment she needed and started to wash her photos.  
  
A distinct beeping sound made Sakura yawn and rub her eyes. Looking at the watch, the illuminated numbers told her that it was six o'clock in the morning. The pictures should be done by now and she had exactly two hours to pick one picture and send it over to the museum. Sakura took a big breath before going into the darkroom.  
  
Sakura moved all the pictures outside the darkroom. She sat on the desk while she went through all the familiar pictures she had taken. All of them gave her a flashback memory of what she had been doing with Syaoran there. The festival. The hot air balloon ride. The horseback riding. The apple pie making. The laughters. The smiles.  
  
The memories.  
  
A drop of water that splashed on the photo she was looking at caught her by surprise. It was only when she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes did she know that she was crying. Sakura wiped her eyes thoroughly before looking through the pictures. There weren't many left.  
  
But when she came to one picture, Sakura somehow knew that the picture under the one she was looking at was the one. Taking a big breath, she uncovered the picture.  
  
A surprised Syaoran turned to the camera, a small boyish grin on his face as his right hand clutched the cotton candy. Sakura smiled through the tears that were coming up. This was the only picture she had of him.  
  
Putting it aside from all the other pictures, she looked at the last picture. The last one was breathtakingly beautiful. It was a picture of the sky, a sunset melting its warm colors, a cloud in the shape of a heart dyed. The tears were now flowing freely down her face.  
  
She wasn't one of her pictures. This one was Syaoran's.  
  
And she knew right then, that she didn't want anything more but to be Syaoran right now. The deepest part of her heart knew all along that this man was the one she had been waiting for. It had taken a fight, him gone, for Sakura to realize how important he actually was.  
  
Sakura took the two pictures: the one she took of Syaoran and the one he took. Taking a posit, she scribbled the words she wanted under the pictures and stuck them on the pictures. On her picture of Syaoran, she wrote "childhood memories," and on the other one, she entered it under Syaoran's name and gave it the title "Yung ai," the words on the hot air balloon that she had learned meant, "forever love."  
  
Just as she was about to go out the door, she remembered her jacket in the darkroom. Sakura rushed inside there and groped for her jacket on the shelf. But as she grabbed the jacket, a bottle of chemical came down with it, splashing over Sakura's face as Sakura fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Tomoyo came in the room around seven, wondering if Sakura was done yet. When she saw the pictures in the room, she smiled, knowing that most likely Sakura had found the one.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo called, opening the door to the darkroom. "Are you still here?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Tomoyo squinted against the dark and noticed something lying on the ground. With a gasp, Tomoyo rushed over. "Sakura. Sakura, are you all right?" She asked repeatedly, her mind going in circles as she shook her best friend lightly.  
  
Sakura moaned softly but did not reply nor did she open her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, Sakura! Stay with me!" Tomoyo cried while making sure her best friend was still alive as she quickly called the ambulance.  
  
Tomoyo stood trembling, the red lights flashing as the ambulance took her best friend away. "Oh, please be all right," She prayed. She wanted to go to the hospital with Sakura, but she knew she had something else to do. Sakura would of wanted her to do this. Grabbing the pictures in her hands, she got into her car and quickly drove to the Tomoeda museum before the deadline.  
  
Syaoran slammed the brakes to his jeep as he skid to a stop in the first empty parking space he spotted. He ran up to the hospital, faster than he had ever run. Even the automatic sliding doors seemed so slow that he went for the regular doors, pushing it open with a bang. His worried amber eyes frantically searched the hospital.  
  
"Daidouji!" He called from across the hospital, leaping over to her, ignoring the disapproving glances and remarks. "How is she?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
The doctor she had been talking to led them inside her office. "Kinomoto's condition right now is under control. I'm afraid I have to wait until all of her family members to arrive before I can tell you further more and make some decisions." She smiled apologetically to Syaoran. "Gomen. We're trying our best right now. It was a good thing that Daidouji found her before it would of gone from bad to worse."  
  
"Wait, uh, Dr. Raleigh," Syaoran called to the doctor who was getting up to leave. "May I see her? Onegai?"  
  
Dr. Raleigh smiled softly. "Gomenasai." She told him. "I know what you're going through but you may not."  
  
Syaoran nodded quietly and walked out the office with Tomoyo behind him. Tomoyo sighed and led him to a quiet corner in the hospital.  
  
"Don't worry. I've called my mother, who is Sakura's aunt, and Sakura's older brother, Touya. Once they come, we can know more about Sakura's conditions. Dr. Raleigh says that the operation might be successful." Tomoyo smiled softly at him. "Just be patient okay?"  
  
Syaoran was about to yell at her, but once he saw the pain and sorrow in the girl's eyes, he knew that she was going through the same thing he was. Or even worse. Tomoyo had known Sakura her whole life. And she was the one who found Sakura lying on the ground.  
  
But what made him uncomfortable was that the last thing he had told Sakura was how selfish she was. It just made him feel guiltier even though the whole thing was an accident.  
  
Within twenty minutes, Syaoran was back in Dr. Raleigh's office; this time with Tomoyo, her mother, and Sakura's older brother who seemed to glare at him every once in a while.  
  
"Daidouji reported to the hospital around seven this morning. When Kinomoto was sent into the emergency room, we immediately did a slight operation on her. Unfortunately, due to the chemical that damaged her eyes, her cornea has gone opaque."  
  
"Can it be fixed?" Touya demanded.  
  
"Yes, it can be. All that is needed is a transplant of new corneas and her sight shall be regained." Dr. Raleigh spoke.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Touya asked once again. It was clearly shown that he was worried for his younger sister.  
  
"We would of done the operation immediately but unfortunately we have no more supplies of corneas in our hospital. The last one was used just earlier last night. I'm afraid there are no more. I've called the nearest hospital, but the fastest they can give us an extra would be tomorrow. In usual cases, it would be all right, but Kinomoto's accident was quite direct and she needs the cornea now."  
  
"What are you telling us this if we can't save Sakura?" Her older brother's anger flared. "Isn't there any other way?"  
  
"Gomen, but I'm afraid," Dr. Raleigh started.  
  
"There is another way." Syaoran's voice was steady and quiet.  
  
"You must have heard me wrong," She started.  
  
"I have not heard her wrong. Kinomoto - no - Sakura needs a pair of corneas." He stated.  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"I'll give her mine."  
  
Everyone was silent, shocked at his words. Touya had stopped pacing around the room like a trapped tiger. He was shocked, surprised, amazed at what this little gaki had just said. He was willing to give up his sight for his little kaijuu's.  
  
Tomoyo had her hand over her mouth, her eyes locked with Syaoran's, pleading him to think it over. There had to be other ways. How could it be a decision only between Syaoran's sight and Sakura's?  
  
Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi sat in her chair, blinking rapidly, as if to blink away the tears that had rushed to her eyes. She knew this kind of love, read it in books, saw it in movies, but she had never seen it before her eyes.  
  
Dr. Raleigh spoke softly, "Li, this is your decision. I'm going to ask you again, do you want to give your corneas to Kinomoto?"  
  
"Hai." His voice spoke with strong timber, certain, and determined.  
  
She nodded. "Although you are an adult, at age twenty-one, I must ask you to have your parent's consent. Since they are not present at the moment, you will have to report them the news through telephone."  
  
Li nodded once again.  
  
The doctor now turned to the whole group. "Could you all please follow me to another room so that Li here can have some privacy? We can discuss this matter further in another room."  
  
The rest of the people walked out reluctantly. Sonomi left first with the doctor. Touya clamped his hand down on Syaoran's shoulder before leaving, not even looking at the boy. Tomoyo came last, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Li-san," She whispered tearfully.  
  
Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"Gods watch over you," Tomoyo smiled weakly.  
  
Syaoran reached over and held her hand reassuringly. Tomoyo managed another weak smile before walking out the door. He sighed when he heard the door click quietly, telling him he was alone. He eyed the telephone before him for a while before steeling himself to call home.  
  
"Wei, give the phone to my mother." Syaoran commanded curtly.  
  
"Please wait a moment, master." There was a short pause before a strict, powerful voice came through the phone.  
  
"Xiao Lang." Yelan stated. "You've taken your time."  
  
"I didn't call to bargain, mother." Syaoran replied stiffly. "I just came to inform."  
  
"It is you who don't know the situation, Xiao Lang. Like you promised before, you are due home on your twenty-second birthday. I respected your rights to leave you alone for three years."  
  
"I don't think you'd want me back, after I inform you what I shall do." Syaoran told her tersely. "You might as well let Han Shin win."  
  
"Li Xiao Lang!" His mother shrilled angrily. "What have I raised you to become? Your father would be most ashamed of you, taking some unknown track rather than the right track we have laid out for you. Instead of being appreciative, you toss is back to us ungrateful!"  
  
"Mother, I have no will to become the next clan leader. Han Shin seems perfectly to be willing for the position."  
  
"Xiao Lang, you will become leader. I have the final authority in things."  
  
"I'm going to give my corneas," Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"You are," Yelan paused. "That's foolish. You won't be able to see again."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And what are you going to do with them? Give it some girl who has caught your attention, aren't you?" Yelan demanded furiously. "She's going to end up breaking your heart once she can see while leaving you blind and helpless."  
  
"Sakura's not like that."  
  
"Oh? On a first name basis now, is it Xiao Lang? Well, let me tell you something. Don't come crawling back to me when it doesn't work out." She warned him.  
  
"Hai, Mother. I love you too,"  
  
"Xiao Lang! What has come over you," Yelan started.  
  
"I have to go now. Bye Mother." Syaoran hung up quickly.  
  
Yelan stared at the phone, hearing its dial tone before hanging up. She spoiled her son too much. But....... He had grown up. He was different than before. He had learned to feel, to enjoy, and to love. It was time to search where he lived and bring him home to China.  
  
Everything after that happened in a blur of wind. Syaoran had filled out a form, signifying his consent and had been immediately sent to testing and an operation. Touya had called his father, to tell him how things were progressing. He could of swore he heard his father crying on the phone when Touya told him Syaoran was giving up his sight for Sakura's. Sonomi was taking charge of things, the rest of the paperwork and such. Kaho had visited after the exhibition and gave Tomoyo two sealed envelopes, one addressed to Sakura, and the other to Syaoran. She asked Touya how things were for a while before rushing off again. Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Ryoko, and Yamazaki paid a short visit after Tomoyo promised that she would call them once Sakura and Syaoran were awake.  
  
Everyone was restless. It seemed that there was so much to do, but at the same time so helpless.  
  
Dr. Raleigh with a few nurses came out of the operation room, wheeling Syaoran on a stretcher. "Send him to Room 110, west wing." She told them. They nodded and quickly reeled Syaoran in that direction.  
  
"How is he?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The operation went quite successfully. He should be waking up in an hour or so. I want someone to just to stay by his side, to reassure him when he wakes. It will be unfamiliar when he wakes." Dr. Raleigh informed them.  
  
"I'll do it." Tomoyo voiced quietly. It was a silent agreement. Tomoyo left and quickly followed the disappearing stretcher. It was all that she could do. She felt so selfish, so useless. Sakura had been her friend since she could remember. Yet it was Syaoran who offered to give up his sight.  
  
While Syaoran slept, the others waited and Sakura was put immediately into a transplant operation.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran shifted in his sleep. Tomoyo saw and quickly went over to him, grasping his hand to let him now she was here.  
  
"Li-san, it's Tomoyo. How are you feeling?" She asked softly.  
  
She saw his head turn towards her direction. "Never felt better," He croaked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sadly and hastened to get him a cup of water. She raised it to his mouth gently.  
  
"Arigato," Syaoran told her, his voice sounded better after drinking. Tomoyo nodded her head and placed the cup back on the desk. An awkward silence swept over them. "Is this how it feels to be blind?"  
  
"Li-san!" Tomoyo said shocked. "This isn't a joke." She whimpered.  
  
"I know it isn't," Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Why did you give Sakura your sight? Why? There must have been some other ways to let her regain her sight." The words she had been meaning to say, finally burst from her.  
  
Syaoran remained silent for a while. "Sakura was the best thing that ever happened to me in my whole life. Even Sakura doesn't know this, but I'm to be the future leader of the Li clan."  
  
"The Li-clan? You mean the one in China?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.  
  
"Hai. Ever since I could I walk, I was trained to be the leader. I never saw any other children my age with only a few exceptions. I'm not only exceptionally skilled at martial arts; I've excelled at my studies as well. I did everything my parents told me without a question. When my father died when I was four, my mother made it her duty to make me become the best leader ever. My training intensified." Syaoran's voice was bitter at the memories.  
  
"When I was eighteen, I no longer could stand the pressure. I longed to see outside the high walls of my house. So I left, and came here to Tomoeda. Even my mother doesn't know where I am. We made a deal. I would be granted three years of freedom without any ties to the duties of a clan leader, but I would have to return home to China on my twenty second birthday to accept my role without a question."  
  
"Life was a bit better here in Tomoeda, but I felt like an outcast. I didn't belong here. But when I met Sakura, my whole life opened. I saw different places, different people. Her laughing, cheerful manner was something..... Alien to me. Slowly, she and I became like friends." Syaoran stopped, a smile on his face. "She was my first friend. Sakura gave me so much, but I gave nothing in return. Giving my sight to her was the best thing I've ever done in my whole life."  
  
Tomoyo was crying softly, trying not to make a sound as big tears rolled down her cheeks. Syaoran let her cry; his hand squeezed her hand lightly at times.  
  
"S-Sakura told me that you've always wanted a dog," Tomoyo said sniffling. She looked at him with bright lavender eyes.  
  
A smile was starting on Syaoran's face.  
  
"So, what dog would you want?"  
  
-----  
  
She opened her eyes, the world sparkling down on her. Everything seemed to glow, bound with happiness. Her eyes explored the hospital room, gleefully enjoying how everything seemed so alive.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura exclaimed, once she noticed her older brother leaning on the doorway.  
  
"Hey, kaijuu." Touya greeted, giving the girl a hug from her sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu!" She told him, cutely sticking out her tongue. Touya just smiled softly, and she could see that his eyes somehow contained a bit of sadness inside. "Are you okay?"  
  
Touya nodded. "Hey, everyone's outside waiting for you. You've been asleep for two days."  
  
Sakura's eyes shone with happiness as she threw herself from the bed. She gave Touya a tight hug before dashing outside. She was greeted with big hugs, warm words, and kisses. Sakura laughed happily.  
  
"Sakura, here. Kaho wanted to give this to you." Tomoyo handed her two envelopes.  
  
Sakura took over the envelops and quietly opened her own, her eyes swimming with joy once she saw her winning picture. "Oh, Tomoyo..."  
  
"I sent them for you. You might want to see the other one under Li-san's name."  
  
Sakura opened the other envelope with trembling hands. Tears rolled down her face and onto the picture once she saw what was inside. "Wh-Where's Syaoran?" She begged.  
  
"He's outside,"  
  
She ran outside, flinging open the glass door. Her eyes quickly scanned the parking lot of the hostipal. Where was he? She thought frantically. Sakura sprinted towards the side of the hospital where she found him.  
  
"Syaoran!" She cried gleefully running up to him.  
  
Syaoran looked up and smiled at her. "Sakura," He acknowledged.  
  
"Guess what?" Sakura asked excitedly, sitting down on the bench next to him. "Here, look at this." She thrust the envelops eagerly into his hands. But Syaoran's hands did not close around it. Sakura frowned. "Read it!"  
  
Syaoran just shook his head lightly and pushed the package back to her. "Syaoran, I promise you you'll love it."  
  
He just smiled softly.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura started, wondering why he was acting so weirdly. She looked at his attire: green t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. "Why are you,"  
  
A dog bark interrupted her words. She looked over to see a beautiful golden retriever by Syaoran feet.  
  
"Is that your dog?" Sakura asked, petting its golden fur.  
  
"Hai. Tomoyo picked it out for me." He replied.  
  
"I thought you couldn't have a dog. Why do you have one now?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't reply. He just gave her another small smile. Sakura squinted. He was acting weird, everyone in the hospital as well. She observed Syaoran once again, stopping at the sunglasses. The sun wasn't even bright here....  
  
Suddenly it hit her all too hard.  
  
"No, no...." Sakura started, shaking her head. "No, this isn't happening! Tell me, Syaoran!" He remained silent, not moving.  
  
She was trembling. "Answer me god damnit! Why did you do it?" She raged with anger.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. "Why?" She implored softly. "Why did you give me your sight? I never asked for yours."  
  
Syaoran reached over, trying to locate her face. Sakura stared at the hand. She reached over and pressed his warm hand against her wet cheek. Syaoran smiled as he caressed her softly. "Don't cry," He told her gently, wiping the tears from her face with her hand.  
  
"I can't help it." She whimpered, more tears coming as she felt his kindness. "Why did you do it Syaoran? Why?"  
  
"Sakura look at me," He told her quietly. Sakura looked over through the tears that clung to her long eyelashes. He cupped her face with his both hands. "I love you."  
  
Sakura threw herself in his arms, clinging to him. Syaoran patted her back soothingly. "You egoistical bastard!" She yelled softly at him, her voice muffled by her sobs. "You egoistical bastard....."  
  
Finally she pushed herself away from his warm embrace. "You're the most selfish, idiotic, insensitive jerk I've ever met you know that?" She told him, sniffling as she stopped her tears.  
  
"I know." He smirked.  
  
"And I love you for that." Sakura said with a smile as she reached over and kissed him with all her emotions and love. Syaoran smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. It was a kiss of pure love, of magic, of miracles.  
  
When the broke away reluctantly, Sakura was smiling, reflecting the joy upon Syaoran's. She leaned on his broad shoulder with Syaoran's arms loosely around her shoulders.  
  
"So, what was the news you were going to tell me?" He asked.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo helped us enter the exhibition." She told him. "You and I both won first place."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Your picture of the heart shaped cloud in the sunset." Syaoran smiled. The winning didn't seem important anymore. Their love for one another was like winning a hundred times.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked dreamily as they sat on the bench, enjoying each other's company. "What did you name your dog?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry. Lucky's still my goldfish's name."  
  
Sakura grinned. "So what shall it be?"  
  
"I was going to let you decide. It'll save me from some blackmail material from you and Daidouji." He told her.  
  
"I have the perfect name." Sakura announced. "Its name shall be 'Wataame'."  
  
"Wataame," Syaoran repeated. "Meaning?"  
  
"Cotton candy." She said. "Our beginning. It all started over that cotton candy, you know. It was then I saw that glimpse of the true you. It was then I knew I wanted to know you better."  
  
Sakura looked up and pulled Syaoran into another deep kiss. "I love you," She moaned into the kiss. Syaoran just smirked and kiss her deeper, running his hand up and down her bare arms sensually.  
  
-----  
  
Touya glared. "That is absolutely the last time I'm letting the kaijuu kiss in public. I don't care even if it's with the gaki who just gave her his eyesight. They're in front of a hospital for heaven's sake!"  
  
Tomoyo just laughed.  
  
----- ----- How was it? Hehe, ended up quite longer than my first copy. I total of 56 pages long in Word. Anyhow, those who have also read ADOHE must be wondering what's with my "obsession" with blindness. I must say that I was thinking of later chapters of ADOHE when this idea came into mind. It would be too twisted if I tied this story into ADOHE so I decided to write a one- shot. I hoped you guys liked it.  
  
Hm. About ADOHE. I must admit I'm having a small (SMALL!) writer's block. I'm trying to make it not as cliché as some stories that make it so predictable. So bear with me as I try to think some other way to end ADOHE. I did tell you guys that it's about to end right?  
  
Right. Other than that, it's all that I have to say here. Please review however! I want to see how this goes with people. Thank you.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


End file.
